iLike Your Feet
by Dr. Awesome Funk
Summary: Sam likes feet? Carly's feet? Warning- Femaslash foot fetish in first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own iCarly or . I only own this story plot.

If you do not like femeslash foot fetish, do not read this, because that's what this is about. After reading, please give me a reveiew cause this is my first time writing a story on . (I have written for , and I use the same name}

* * *

One day, Freddie, Carly, And Sam were in the iCarly studio doing rehersal. Spencer was gone, buying ingredients to make his famous spaghetti tacos. Freddie had a cool idea for the show.

"Guys, look here. It's a bungee jumping suit. It's made special so that your arms and legs are safely tucked inside so thay won't snag on things as you free-fall." Freddie explained with excitement.

The girls looked at the strange suit and rubber cord. "That's pretty cool, Freddie. Where'd you get this at?" Carly asks. Sam chimed in with her answer. "Probably Nubs R Us. What's the point in bungee jumping if you can't flail around?"

Freddie and Sam argued for a couple minutes with Carly trying to get them to stop. Eventually, it worked. "So you got this for the show, right?" Carly asks. Freddie nodded. "Yep. One of you will get to do a bungee jump from the ceiling." He explains. Carly got a bit scared and he had to go over all the safety precautions he took, ensuring her she was safe.

After that, Carly wanted to try it out first, so Freddy set up the bungee cord and she put on the suit. Just as he had her hooked up and hoisted in the air, she got a little scared again. But Freddie didn't let her back down becouse he didn't want her to skip something like this. She had no choice but to go along with it.

Carly jumped down and came rushig to the floor, then sprang back up. Then she came down again, and once again sprang up. Freddie and Sam clapped for Carly as she squealed in glee.

Then Freddie's cell phone rang. It was his mom, ordering him to come home for a tick bath. He had to leave ASAP but told Sam to let Carly out of the suit when she stops bouncing. He bolted out the door, leaving the girls alone.

Carly bounced a bit more and one of her shoes fell off, revealing that she didn't wear any socks that day. Sam only raised an eyebrow as her friend slowly stopped bouncing up and down. Oce she stopped and caught her breath she asked Sam for some help and flicked her head down to her bare foot, wanting her shoe back. Or to be let down. Who knows.

Carly's feet were a couple inches off the floor and Sam, carrying Carly's shoe, knelt by her feet. Carly figured Sam was going to put her shoe back on her and then let her out of the suit, but instead Sam looked up at Carly and smirked. "So you can't move? At all?" she asks. Carly looked around the room in a confused manor. Why did Sam want to know that? "Not really. All I can do is move my head and flex my toes. This suit is too tight. Let me down now, Sam." Carly says. Sam's smirk got bigger and turned into a grin. "Oh, I will. But I wanna have some fun first!" she answered.

Now Carly was a bit worried. She couldn't move and Sam wants to "have fun". She shivered at what Sam had in mind, remembering her treatments for Freddy. As she looked down at Sam, she gasped, but the air got caught in her throat at what she saw: Sam brought Carly's shoe to her nose and took a deep sniff of it! "OH MY GOD SAM! What do you think you're doing?!" Carly screamed.

Sam just took another sniff and sighed. "Good stuff, Carls. Smells nice." Sam said. Carly went pale and felt light headed. Her best friend was smelling her shoe right in front of her! She'd expect something like this from Freddy, but... Sam? Lost in her thoughts, Carly didn't see Sam pull her other shoe off and sniff it too. "Eww. Sam quit it. Please." Carly whimpered in disgust. But Sam continued. She kept sniffing until she had her fill.

Then Sam decided to go further into her fetish and put Carly's shoes down to smell her feet. Carly was really freaking out now, trying to break free but the safety suit was too tight. Sam saw how upset Carly was and decided to calm her with a foot massage. After all, all girls love a good foot rub, right? So she went to work, carefully massaging her best friends pretty feet. Sam did the heels, soles, arches and each toe. She also did the sides and tops of Carly's feet for extra measure. Try as she might, but Carly was enjoying the massage and it was soothing her little by little.

Once Sam knew Carly was mellowed out, she went even further in her quest to satisfy her foot fetish by giving Carly's soft, silky soles a lick. Carly flinched in shock and asked sam not to do this anymore and to let her go, but her tone was softer and less upset. Sam shook her head. "Nu- uh Carly. I plan to have my fun and if you just submit to this, you'll enjoy yourself too." Sam said as she went for another lick. Carly winced as she watched, but somehow thought the feel of Sam's warm wet tongue on her soft sole was nice. Strange and kinda gross, but nice.

After a while of licking, Carly wasn't protesting against the worshipping of her feet, though she claimed she was just letting Sam have her fun so she'd get it out of her system and let her go. As much as Sam was enjoying herself, there wasn't much left to do now, so she started sucking Carly's toes. First three at a time, then one- by- one. This time though, Carly was unable to suppress her feelings and let out a moan. That made Sam chuckle. "So, you like this after all, eh? Well good, I'm gonna keep going." Sam said as Carly watched with crimson cheeks.

Sam continued sucking Carly's perfect toes, all while Carly tried in vein not to moan from the feeling. Why did this feel so good? Carly wondered. Sam had switched feet and was now sucking the toes of Carly's other foot. One-by-one, Sam sucked them. After a while though, Sam looked at the clock and noticed she'd been worshipping Carly's feet for about an hour now and decided to end it.

With one last kiss on each toe and one on both soles, Sam stood up and started to unstrap Carly from the saftey suit. Carly got out of it and was glad to be standing on firm ground finally.

"Sam... that was really weird. But kind of nice. I-I ... I can't explain it." Carly says.

Sam just smiled at her friend.

"Anytime Carls. And just so you know, it's called a foot fetish and **A LOT** of guys have one. Probably even Freddie." Sam said as she left.

Carly was left alone, barefoot in the studio. As she gathered her footwear she pondered what had just happened to her.

"Hm. Foot Fetish? Freddie? I wonder..."

* * *

Okay, so do me a favor and click the little green Review Button to the middle of the screen for me. Remember, I'm new to , but not to writing foot fetish.

Chapter 2 coming soon! Anyone up for Carly and Freddie? (Hint, hint)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long for this part to be published. What's it been, a year in the waiting? I've had more computer problems than you can imagine, and that seriously messes plans up. Please learn from my mistakes and keep your firewalls and spam blocker up to date! Now, without further aduio, the second part of iHaave a Foot Fetish:**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly or the website. We all know that already**

Carly had been thinking a lot about her encounter with Sam a couple weeks ago. It was SO bizzare! But yet, Carly couldn't help but... have enjoyed it. Not only did she enjoy it, but she wanted to do it again! But there was a problem: Sam had to stay for a few weeks with Melanie because she had to have surgery and Sam's mom demanded Sam to stay and help her.

So this left Carly spending a lot of time with Freddie. And in this time, she noticed Sam was probably right about him having a foot fetish. Why else would he have come up with such props as to what they did in episode iNevel? And she could have sworn she saw him looking at her feet a few times. Carefully, Carly thought up a plan.

One day, while she and Freddie were talking in her room, she started to drop hints that her feet were sore. Now Freddie, as much as he truly loved Carly, would never ass up the chance to please her. And so he says,

"Um, Carly? I could rub your feet for you to help. I mean, if you'd like. It's no prob, but only if you want to."

Carly couldn't help smiling, bith at his modesty, and at the fact that her plan was going as smooth as glass.

"Hm, that'd be awesome Freddie. But you sure about this?" she said. (Hey, she can't be too obvious, now can she?)

"Sure, I'm sure." Freddie said as he scooted closer to her on the couch shaped like an ice cream sandwich.

Carly slipped out of her shiny black boots and pulled off her thigh-high socks, then put her feet in Freddie's lap. Freddie practly "dove in", carefully massaging Carly's feet with an obvious passion. Then, a few minutes later, he sawiched feet. Not long after...

"Umm, sorry if they stink." Carly said, initiating the next part of her plan.

Not taking his eyes off her soles, Freddie asked, "What? They don't stink."

Carly however, was expecting this answer, and was prepared.

"I would beg to differ though. I've been in those boots and socks for about twelve hours now, and it's pretty hot and humid out." she says in an unconvinced tone.

"Carly, really. You're feet smell fine. Hinest." Freddie tried to assure her.

"Well, if you're so sure, would you sniff them to prove it?" Carly joked.

Freddie shrugged and leant over, then took a few small whiffs at her he shrugged again, looking her in the eyes.

"Told you they smell fine." He said.

Carly gasped. "OMG, Freddie! I was joking. I can't believe you acttually did that!" she lied.

Freddie felt his cheeks get hot from embarrassment. But this, too was part of Carly's "Mater Plan."

"Freddie, its okay. I won't tell anybody." Carly begins, "But do they smell... you know... good?"

Freddie flinched.

"What?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"My feet. I've been using scented lotion every day for the past few weeks. Do they smell good?" The truth is, Carly HAD been using lotion on her feet every day, several tiimes a day, to give herself foot massages. But they were nothing like having someone else do it.

"I dunno. I wasn't exactly looking for a "potpourri" sort of scent." Freddie answered.

"Well, I use mostly cucumber-melon lotion. Do they smell like cucumbers? Or melons?" Carly giglled at the idea of it.

"Again, I dunno." Freddie says, feeling strange about the events as of late. Yeah he had a slight foot fetish. But he never really did anything foot related. And here's his best friend, the love of his life, practically seducing him with her feet.. Un-imaginable!.

"Well, if you need to, go ahead and sniff 'em some more to see." Carly says, raising her feet towards Freddie's face with a smirky smile.

On reflex, Freddie leaned in until his nose touched her toes and took a long sniff. Carly giggled that she had him right where she wanted him.

Well, can you smell the lotion?" she asks.

"A little." Freddie answered.

Now it was time for step two in Carly's plan...

**I know, you must hate me for leaving you in such suspense, and I'm sorry... kinda. See, I've learned in my two years of writing on another website that the trick is to leave the reader wanting more. And besides, I posted this part on Christmas Eve. So I got to do some things tonight. Just wanted to give my fans a Christmas present. :) (And yes, there will be a Part 3)**


End file.
